


Anything For You

by ZaraMacon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arcades, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwaoi - Freeform, whiny Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMacon/pseuds/ZaraMacon
Summary: “Iwa-chan why won’t you buy me that?”“You don’t need that shittykawa”“But I want it…..”“No”“Please”Or: Iwaizumi tries his best to not give in in Oikawa’s whining but he soon realizes that it’s nowhere near possible to say no to his lover
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my dear readers! I present a short one shot of IwaOi :) I hope you will like it! 
> 
> on the side note, I am asking anyone who is interested to be my beta to my ongoing kurootsukki fanfic (Nothing Like Us) so please if anyone is interested in helping me feel free to send me a message or just leave a comment :D Thank you so much!! I promise I will upload a new chapter on that story soon!!!!
> 
> While you wait for that update, I hope you will enjoy this one shot! 
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated! Stay safe everyone :D

**“Iwa-chaaan”** Oikawa whines as he grabs Iwaizumi by the arm, forcing him to face his whiny lover. Iwaizumi tries to hide his smile when he sees Oikawa pout, because he must admit, Oikawa _does_ look cute when he pouts but will he tell him that? Of course not, he does not want Oikawa to make his head _even_ bigger

**“What?”** he asks Oikawa as he knits his brows together in an attempt to look like he’s getting annoyed and he knows he’s doing a great job because Oikawa puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms across his chest. To Iwaizumi, Oikawa looks like a kid who have just been told that he’s not getting the toy he wants and Hajime finds it amusing that he let a smile escape from his lips

**“Iwa-chan why won’t you buy me that?”** Oikawa says, his tone almost high-pitch indicating that he’s getting annoyed, as he pointed at _that_ thing and Iwaizumi automatically scrunched his nose because _it_ is the most horrible thing he ever saw in his twenty five years here on earth

Him and Oikawa are out on a date at the arcade (yes you read it right) because according to his lover _“We’re young enough to go on dates like this Iwa-chan!!”_ and honestly, Iwaizumi is fine wherever as long as he’s with Oikawa, he’ll be fine. But right now, with what’s happening, Iwaizumi thinks that coming to the arcade is a terrible idea because he had forgotten that this place offers “weird” things. By weird things, he means _the_ alien stuffed toy that Oikawa wants. The said stuffed toy looks like an alien, that’s for sure. With its lanky dark blue arms and legs and a big head with three half-lidded eyes in the middle, a mouth that arches downwards, and a spikey hair that’s obnoxiously orange- Iwaizumi swears it is the most horrendous thing he has ever seen

Iwaizumi sighs as he looks at Oikawa, who by the way is still very much pouting, and says, **“You don’t need it shittykawa”** he looks away at Oikawa and stares at the plushie instead. He immediately frowns when he looks at it, _“What did Oikawa saw in you that he’s begging me to get you”_ he asks the stuffed toy in his head as if it is going to answer him

**“But I want it”** Oikawa answers him, his pout turns into a lopsided frown, his big brown chocolate eyes look glassy as he grabs Iwaizumi’s right arm with both of his hands and adds a quiet, **“Please?”**

Iwaizumi immediately looks away at Oikawa because he feels his resolve of saying no to Tooru is crumbling, especially when his lover looks at him like that- upset and pleading. So with all his might, Iwaizumi said, **“No”** , he silently cursed himself because the way he said it sounded more colder than he intended it to be, as he grabbed one of Oikawa’s hands and dragged him out of the arcade

When they are outside, Oikawa frees himself from Iwaizumi’s iron grip and turns his back away from him. Iwaizumi sighs and tugs Oikawa’s arm to prompt him to look at him but his stubborn lover would not budge. To Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa starts to walk away from the establishment and heads towards the parking lot. Running, yes he runs because his boyfriend of 8 years is taller than him (by an inch or two, who knows) and if Oikawa starts to walk faster, it means running for Iwaizumi if he wants to catch up

**“Oi shittykawa!”** Iwaizumi calls, as he walks beside Oikawa but his lover only ignores him and walks even faster. Groaning, Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the arm to make him stop from running away. Oikawa gasps by the sudden halt to his steps as he is forced to look at Iwaizumi. Keeping his hold firm, Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and says, **“You really want it huh?”.** His lover only rolled his eyes at him and Iwaizumi could not help but snort which only made Oikawa more upset or whiny, whatever you want to call it

**“You’re so mean. And let me go you brute! My wrist hurts!!”** Oikawa says as he tries to free himself from Iwaizumi

Hajime loosens his hold of Oikawa’s wrist but he did not let go because he knows Oikawa so well. He takes a big inhale and exhales as he asks, **“Why do you even want it Tooru?”** his voice sounding curious. Oikawa mumbled something that Iwaizumi did not hear so he said, **“What is it?”** as he takes a step towards Oikawa

Oikawa looked at him and said, **“I said because it reminds me of you Iwa-chan”** Tooru said the last part a little bit softer, almost like a whisper but Iwaizumi heard it loud and clear. He did not know whether to be happy that his boyfriend wants that ugly stuffed toy just because it looks like him or not but Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm when he saw Oikawa blush and hide his face away as he leaned to Iwaizumi’s neck and kissed his jaw

**“Alright”** is the only thing he says as he tugs Oikawa back to the arcade. Oikawa lets out a loud yelp as he lets himself get drag by his boyfriend

When they were back inside the arcade, Iwaizumi immediately went to the counter where they could exchange their tickets for something. He took out the tickets from his pocket and put it on the counter as he looked at the tall blond man standing behind it as he pointed at the stuffed toy and said, **“We want that blue stuffed toy please”**

The blond kid grabbed the said plushie and said, **“This is only for 150, you have 300 tickets. You can keep the rest of the tickets and exchange them for next time or you can use them all today. It’s up to you”** as he pointed at the things that they could possibly get using their remaining tickets

He looked at Oikawa, who is by the way has his mouth open as if he does not believe what he is seeing, so Iwaizumi flicked his forehead, it earned him a whiny, **“Ouch! You’re such a brute Iwa-chan!”** and Iwaizumi chuckled, he’s relieved that Oikawa is not upset anymore

**“We still have quite a few tickets to exchange. You want to keep them for now or do you want anything else?”** he asks Oikawa as he hands him the blue plushie

Oikawa immediately hugs the said stuffed toy and smiles at Iwaizumi. Hajime felt warmth in his chest as he looked at Oikawa, damn he felt proud at the sight- Oikawa is genuinely happy, his guard is down, he’s himself and it's because of Iwaizumi. If it’s not proudness then he doesn’t know what to call it

**“We can keep them for now Hajime. Let’s go home”** Oikawa says as he laced their fingers together

**“Okay baby”** he softly said as he squeezed Oikawa’s hand as they made their way out of the arcade and towards their car

On the ride home, Oikawa could not stop gushing about how “cute” the stuffed toy is, saying **“It’s really cute isn’t it Iwa-chan? Its eyes resemble yours! They look like they’re about to murder me! And look at the mouth Iwa-chan god! Look you two have the same frown I can’t even!!! And the hair Hajime look!!! It’s spikey and all over the place just like yours!!”** as he laughs when he sees Iwaizumi shakes his hand as he hides the smile escaping from his lips. Under normal condition, Iwaizumi would usually banter with Oikawa or counter anything he just said, but Iwaizumi lets his lover say anything for tonight, especially if he gets to hear Tooru’s laugh- It’s like the calm in Iwaizumi’s chaotic world and he’d do everything just to keep hearing that precious laugh of his lover

Iwaizumi was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Oikawa say, **“I love you Hajime”** his voice full of love and affection and Iwaizumi could not help but to smile big at that statement

He stepped on the breaks and looked at Oikawa and said, **“I love you too baby. So much”** as he smiled at his lover who’s looking at him like Iwaizumi is the most important thing in his life and at that moment Iwaizumi feels the same. 


End file.
